diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie
Eddie was one of the key terrorists in The Nakatomi Plaza Heist. Die Hard Eddie arrived in the Nakatomi building from the Pacific Courier truck. Eddie went to the lobby and hands Karl a duffle bag and puts on the Nakatomi blazer jacket to appear as one of building's security guard. After his boss, Hans Gruber locks the building's front door with a key card, he tosses it to Eddie as he finished disguising himself. When a fire alarm was triggered at the 32nd floor, Eddie informs Hans on the radio and Hans ordered him to call 911 and cancel the alarm and disable all response systems in the Plaza. When Hans asked Eddie which floor did the alarm go off, Eddie tells him 32nd floor and calls the oncoming rescue vehicles off. When the police car was arriving, after getting an emergency radio call from their intruder, Hans tells him to trick the cop into believing that the Nakatomi Plaza is normal. Eddie lets him in and tricked the cop, Sergeant Al Powell, that there was a prank call and there was a problem in their computer systems. He pretended that he was watching a college football game and that he was betting 50 bucks on someone. Eddie's acting skills convinced Powell that there was nothing wrong in the building until the body of Marco was dropped on his car. When the SWAT was about to come in, Eddie sealed off most of the entrances with the security lockdown doors. Uli joins up with him and hands him some ammo magazines to deal with the incoming police officers. Theo gives Eddie and Uli update that the four officers are coming in the rear side of the building. After Uli wounds one, Eddie jumps down and wounds one of the officers' legs when trying to use the blowtorch to open the backdoor. Later, Eddie and Uli guard the hostages in the 30th floor. When he sees the helicopters are coming to them, he informs Hans about it. They suddenly learn from the televised interview of Lucy by reporter Richard Thornburg that their enemy John McClane's wife Holly works in Nakatomi Plaza and took her hostage while Uli is taking the others to the roof to be blown up. Eddie, along with Hans and Holly, joins Theo and Kristoff as they we're taking the bearer bonds form the building's vault. He helped the others getting the bearer bonds in the bags. When he heard hostages' screaming, Eddie checks it out from the upstairs and see the hostages coming back down to the emergency exits. He warns Hans that the hostages are coming back down, which led him to blow the roof with McClane on it. Eddie continued to help set up the bags while guarding Holly when McClane arrived. Eddie takes the nearby Heckler & Koch MP5 machine gun to guard him. McClane distracted both Hans and Eddie by laughter. Then McClane, after wounding Hans, fires the last round of his Beretta 92 pistol at Eddie's forehead, killing him instantly. He was the second last terrorist to be killed, dying just before Hans Gruber did, during their final confrotation with McClane. Eddie and Theo were the only two Americans in the terrorist gang. In Popular Culture Eddie was parodied in The Cleveland Show's parody episode, Die Semi-Hard, where he is voiced by rocker Huey Lewis, because actor Dennis Hayden and Huey Lewis look very similar. The character is not given a name, and is called "the guy who looks like Huey Lewis". This is kind of an inside joke between fans because for years, fans of the film have been noting the similarities between the two. Quotes * "Evening, officer. What can I do for you?" *"We've got a fire alarm." *"I had a feeling you'd be callin'." *"Merry Christmas to you, too." *"Everything's fine in here." *"Aw shit. I got fifty bucks bet on them assholes!" *"There's something wrong. They're coming back down!" Category:Die Hard characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Antagonists